1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system and method for electronically maintaining medical records and, in particular, to a system and method for managing patient encounters using an electronic medical records system.
2. Related Prior Art
It is commonly known that health care providers, such as physicians, produce large volumes of information which must be managed in order to service patients, as well as to interact and communicate with outside sources, such as laboratories and insurance companies. Such information includes patient medical histories and demographics, records of encounters with the patients, specific requirements of insurance providers, such as Medicare, billing record information, and other necessary information for conducting the business of a medical facility. The records maintained by the health care provider are continually updated with not only current medical information on patients, but also with current billing, payment and scheduling information for the patients.
In order to efficiently maintain this information, electronic medical records systems have been developed in an attempt to insure accurate and complete input of information, and to facilitate information processing, retrieval and reporting. These electronic record systems are intended to ultimately replace patient records maintained in paper files, and generally attempt to reduce the work load of medical personnel in processing the information contained in these records.
Although various advantages have been provided by electronic medical records systems currently available, there is a continuing need for a relational data base model which provides rapid access to all aspects of information generated in the medical office. Further, there is a need for such a relational data base model which provides an electronic tool for organizing staff of a medical practice into a team of people working together through use of the information provided in the system. Further, there is a need for such a system which will allow modifications to the system without requiring major software upgrades, including modifications which permit implementation of new coding or billing and new patient care management plans.